Scream 3 and a half
by DekaGreenRanger
Summary: A phsycho killer is lurking about and terrorzing a Nevada town, killing random people in the style of a horror flick, now Sydney, Gale, Randy, and Dewey must make sure they all make it out alive. Takes place 1 year after Scream 3.


**Hello, my fellow Scream fans! Welcome to my little installment of the franchise. It's my Scream 3.5 project that is set obviously right after the events of Scream 3. This was something I had planned long ago and was going to call it my version of a non-existant "Scream 4" but because of Scream 4's upcoming release, I am titling this movie "Scream 3.5" instead. Feel free to leave any comments on this as I will frequently update with new chapters as I write more into the movie. Here's Chapter 1.**

_Chapter 1: Veronica Simpson_

This was a dark and foggy 2001 night in Carson City, Nevada. Veronica Simpson was a slender, brown-haired, blue-eyed female of 20-something with a Caucasian decent. She was sitting in her secluded home's living room at her sofa as she flicked on her television, awaiting the 8 p.m. airing of Halloween H20, her favorite scary movie.

It was quite chilly, so to keep warm, she was dressed in her white long V-neck sweater and some black tights. The clocks struck 8. The movie was just starting, or rather, just about to. As she brown-haired female say comfortably in her sofa, she suddenly heard that there was a phone ringing for an incoming call. This annoyed Veronica quite a bit as she wanted to watch a movie. Despite her slight annoyance, she removed the phone receiver from its stand that stood not too far from her on the mini table in front of her sofa.

"Hello?" Veronica gleefully answered the phone.

"Hello." replied an evil sinister male voice.

"Hi! Who's this?"

"Whoever you'd like it to be!"

Veronica let out a mini-giggle, believing that the caller was playing some sort of game, because in fact, he/she was.

"Mason, is that you?" she concluded. "I'll call you back, I'm watching the premiere of Halloween H20. Bye now!"

"WAIT!" said the voice. "Don't hang up yet!"

But Veronica was a bit too fast as she pressed a button on the phone, ending the call as she placed the phone back in its stand. Veronica sat back to continue watching the movie. She was once again interrupted by the phone's ring.

"Sh*t!" she mumbled impatiently, grabbing for the phone and answering it.

"Mason! I'm trying to enjoy a movie here! I will call you back when it's over."

"Who's Mason?" asked the raspy scary voice again.

Both confusion and fear started to tremble over Veronica as she looked puzzled at the phone, removing it from her ear. She placed it back on her ear again, asking the caller, "Who is this then?"

"Why don't you wanna talk to me?"

"Because I'm trying to watch a movie and you're annoying the h*ll out of me."

"Really?" asked the grouchy voice slyly. "What kind of movie?"

"A scary one." she simply answered, sitting back in her sofa, deciding to talk and enjoy the movie simultaneously.

"Do you like scary movies?"

"Mmmm..." she hummed. "A few."

"What's your _favorite_ scary movie?"

"Halloween H20. I haven't got to see it in a long while and I really loved it when I first saw it. So... who is that I'm talking to?"

"That's a nice white shirt you've got on there... RONNIE!" the voice devilishly taunted her.

Veronica froze in utter fear. Her eyes grew wider as she could do nothing but lower the phone and look forward. She was scared out of her mind as she knew someone was watching her. She checked her surroundings, and taking a good look at what was around her, she saw nothing but windows, windowed doors, paintings and furniture. As fright reined in her, she advanced the phone slowly back to her ear and asked cowardly, "How do you know my name?... And how do you see me?"

"So you thought this was Mason? Look out your front window!" the caller menacingly demanded. But poor Veronica was afraid to even move! Despite that, she removed herself from the sofa and walked over to her window.

Looking out, she saw a tree, a few lit night-lights under it and a man's body bondaged and tied around the tree. He was grunting and shaking about, trying his best to escape but to no avail.

"NOOOO!" Veronica panicked. With both hands, she did her best to unlock her door as she was too busy panicking rather than taking her time, causing her to struggle with the locks. "I WOULDN'T THINK ABOUT DOING THAT IF I WERE YOU!" the threatening caller warned, as the voice was so loud it could be heard even if the phone was away from the ear. To listen to the caller, she placed the phone back to her ear as they asked "Would you really risk going outside? You might as well bring yourself out here to investigate a wolf running through your yard or something!"

"Please!" Veronica cried, begging. "Don't hurt him!"

"Let's have a nice little chit chat... and I will!"

As Veronica began to cry in fear, her body slid down the door and found its way down to the floor. She cuddled up in fetal position next to a dresser as she listened to the caller's creepy psychotic voice, "Let's test your news knowledge. What is... today?"

Simply believing that they meant as in today's date or day, Veronica, after sniffing, replied, questioning "Thursday?"

"What else?" the caller questioned. "WHAT ELSE!?"

No response from Veronica as she cried more, scared out of her mind as the tone of the voice scared the soul from Veronica.

"Tonight's the five-year anniversary that Casey Becker was savagely murdered!" the voice told Veronica in such a scary, devious way. "Would you like to follow in her footsteps? Hmmm?"

"Look!" Veronica's body shuttered in fear as she tried to replace her fear with seriousness. "I don't even know who this Casey Becker is, but you better just knock this off, or I will call the police!"

"Don't even bother!" the voice replied. "Count on your guts being pulled from your body by then! Now... say good night to Mason!"

As Veronica cried out "NOOOOOO!!!" cries and grunts could be heard from Mason as the unseen attacker slashed and cut up Mason's body. His insides could be heard brewing around in his stomach as his intestines were seen falling from his abdomen, not too long before his body found its way down to the ground. Afterward, the cloaked attacker hurried off. Still holding the phone, readied so she can call the cops, she ran off into the kitchen to hide. She heard something crashing though her glass window followed by a burglar alarm.

Veronica had not a clue what to do. Should she call the police? Run? Hide? If run, where should she run to? The Ghostface figure could be lurking _anywhere_! Peeking her head above the counter, Veronica saw a set of kitchen knives and jerked a butcher's knife from it's holder. Armed and ready to defend herself, Veronica dashed out of the closet. With the knife in her hand, ready to use it as a weapon, her fear now began to deteriorate. She looked around a good bit for her attacker but she/he seemed to be nowhere.

Veronica slowly beamed back into the living room, seeing the movie was still on, but this was a life-or-death situation for her so she didn't care about the movie of course. With a thought striking Veronica's mind, she slowly crept over toward the television and quickly groveled over behind it and saw no one/nothing.

Suddenly... something came crashing out of one of Veronica's closets. It was the cloaked black ghostly-figure wearing a misty white ghost mask and wielding a 12" hunting knife, the attacker who killed Mason. The knife-wielding ghost-like murderer was also seen wearing a pair of men's Timberland-style black boots with a rather tight pair of black jeans.

Veronica was just about to slash off her attacker with the knife but Ghostface ducked and with the power of the black Timberland boot, performed a roundhouse kick, kicking away Veronica's knife. The masked killer lunged at the target with their knife but she ducked. She then ran down the hall and Ghostface of course hurried after her, in a desperate attempt to kill her.

Veronica tossed a kitchen chair onto the middle of the hallway floor, causing the pursuing attacker to trip over it and fall, dropping the 12" knife in the process. Veronica turned back for a second and saw that her attacker had dropped their knife. Believing that Ghostface was unconscious, Veronica bent over and reached for the knife, but unfortunately, Ghostface regained his/her conscious and snatched the knife from the floor, slashing it across Veronica's arm. As a result, blood flew across the hall and splattered all over her wall.

Left with no other available option, Veronica turned around and ran, holding her wounded arm with her hand, trying to stop the bleeding but more importantly outrunning her attacker. On her way to the other side of the house, she grabbed hold of a vase, and tossed it at the head of the costumed ghost. Hitting the head where she aimed for. Ghostface used their arm as a shield but it hit their head anyway. She hurried outside and around the house, using the back door to her home, leaving her blood on the brass doorknob. Veronica turned back for a second and saw no one. Where was Ghostface? It didn't seem to matter to her as she began to think that he/she was finally out of her home or that they gave up and ran away elsewhere.

Veronica went around her house and back to the front where she saw her fiance, Mason, with his intestines and insides pulled from his gut. Veronica was disguested and saddened to see such a thing. Who would do such a deranged thing. She coudln't help but to look in total dismay as her broken face rested on his chest, one of the only areas that his body was missing blood, for his blood was smeared all over himself.

Little did Veronica know that the black ghost figure appeared slowly, right behind her. Ghostface looked down at her once more before holding up the long-bladed knife and hunched the thing into Veronica's back, causing her eyes to spring wider open and blood to pour from her mouth. When Veronica's body fell down over the grass, so did the murderer as he/she drove their knife deeper and deeper into her back. They then twisted the knife hard, making sure Veronica was dead as her lifeless body was fully laying there on the ground. Ghostface then walked off to the side, leaving his/her 12" knife in Veronica as her lifeless body fell face-down on the grassy ground.


End file.
